


[駝賢駝]I'll be your valentine

by lucy14730



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy14730/pseuds/lucy14730





	[駝賢駝]I'll be your valentine

/ 篇名跟內容沒有太大關係 單純是因為金東賢唱這句的時候真的好酥  
/ 第一次寫駝賢駝，有些緊張  
/ 小破車，不喜也請別罵我QAQ

當金東賢在酒吧見到林煐岷的第一眼，就決定今天一定要和他一起走出酒吧大門。  
一頭橘紅色的髮很難不在這燈光昏黃的酒吧中見著他，他的面前擺著一杯Tequila，這樣的人保守、了無新意，但通常在性事上都會有驚人的舉動。

沒有別的話，金東賢單刀直入的問眼前這顆小番茄，願不願意和他一起滾床，就這樣把人給拐了出去。

短短的五秒鐘，竟被林煐岷反客為主，整理好了長幼順序，林煐岷大他三歲，是哥哥。

「今晚，想嘗試一次大人的性愛。」金東賢在上了他的車之前拋了個媚眼給他。

駛在半夜無車的路上，心情就像疾駛的車向著同個目的去，心臟也像引擎發出的陣陣低鳴般微微顫抖著。

今夜的風很涼，林煐岷將車窗開了一個縫，他的髮好似風中飛舞的烈焰，燒燙著金東賢的臉，燒出他臉上的緋紅。

他心中的躁動不停歇，在行駛中的車上，他大膽地將手往林煐岷的下體伸去。專心於開車的林煐岷因他的舉動而顫抖了下，但他很快地穩住了，便放任他去做。

金東賢饒富興味的觀察林煐岷的表情，不錯，還算能忍，但再怎麼努力忍耐，也讓金東賢捕捉到了些微的變化。

輕巧的動作下，金東賢解開了他的褲頭，握住了藏在底下的灼熱，如絲綢般的觸感讓他愛不釋手，越是摩擦越是滾燙。  
這分明是玩火，而他便是燒得最旺的那叢火焰。

金東賢像是小貓玩弄著逗貓棒的興奮，出於本能也來自好奇，他好奇著眼前的這個男人，能帶給他怎麼樣的性愛體驗。

在連續的綠燈下直行了好一段路，才終於遇到了可以讓林煐岷稍作休息的紅燈，一停下他便一手勾住金東賢的頸項，用唇將他狠狠的懲罰一回。

吻得不能自已、吻得無法自拔，光是一個吻，便點燃了林煐岷內心的熊熊慾火，紅燈倒數的秒數還足夠，他意猶未盡地撬開了金東賢的唇，分享著彼此的唾液，像是要澆熄這場烈火卻讓它燒得更旺。

當綠色信號燈的光線擴散開來，灑在他們的臉上，這才依依不捨的放開了對方，金東賢被吻得濕潤被吻得紅嫩的唇，微微地張開呼吸，起伏的唇線隱約地帶著笑意。

「就這麼等不及嗎？」林煐岷揶揄地笑著，才終於重新起步。

再往前一個路口左轉就到旅館了，但林煐岷卻筆直的繼續往前開，駛過即使黑夜降臨仍然燈火通明的都市街景，昏黃的街燈照著冷清的街道，彷彿整個城市只剩下他們，而他們即將開往未知的地方。

「要去哪呢？」  
「去海邊。」

/  
金東賢的髮像海洋一樣，藍得泛著光芒，也許是因為這樣，林煐岷才會想著要去海邊，他的故鄉也有一片海。

他趴在全開啟的車窗上，享受著從海上吹來的風，吹亂了他的髮，也吹亂了林煐岷的思緒。他好像故鄉家中養的小貓，偶爾打著呼嚕，偶爾用手撥開散在面前的髮，偶爾用如寶石般閃爍的雙眼看他。

林煐岷將車停在海岸公路向外突出的一塊空地，也順手將車窗都拉上了，只留了一條小縫，畢竟待會要做的事可不能這麼明目張膽的給人看。

林煐岷扶著自己挺立著的性器，「過來吧，用嘴。」

金東賢將自己的上半身往駕駛座靠近，他的身子長，輕易就可以靠過去，他一隻手扶在林煐岷的大腿上，一隻手覆上他握在性器上的手，互相交疊，慢慢將他的下身沒入他殷紅的朱唇，那鮮嫩欲滴的蜜唇。

林煐岷只能看見藍叢叢的亂髮，他將他的頭髮掀開露出一邊的側臉，好讓他能仔細的看著分身在他嘴裡進出的樣子。  
猛然的抬眸，眼裡全是情慾，迷濛的眼神和剛才溫順或調皮的他都不同，有點侵略性還有點引人入室的意味，一邊望進他的眼底，一邊含進他的性器，多麼令人沈淪的畫面。

林煐岷仰頭低吟，滾動的喉結再度掀起另一波悶哼，金東賢的舌尖觸碰到他敏感的地帶，發現到這點他便使壞，快速且每一下都沈重的舔弄敏感帶，弄得林煐岷只能緊繃著大腿，手抓著他的頭不放，讓湛藍的髮絲隨意的岔出他的指縫。

金東賢靈活的舌時而在前端繞圈，時而隨著含弄的動作滑入，把林煐岷服侍得服服貼貼的，是林煐岷太好懂，短短的時間內金東賢便對他了如指掌，輕柔地舔弄時會微微顫抖，施了力吸吮時會發出嘆息。

林煐岷的手沒有閒著，悄悄的來到了金東賢騰空的小屁股上，柔軟的觸感讓他不禁多捏了兩下，引來身下的人兒不滿的悶哼了聲，手指在他的後穴撫著，還不夠濕這樣他會受傷的，林煐岷從副駕駛座前的抽屜拿出了潤滑液，抹了一些在手上，便開始為他擴張。

冰涼的感覺從金東賢的尾椎傳至全身，令他不禁哆嗦，林煐岷的手溫柔的進入，語氣也溫柔的說，「別怕，這樣才會舒服。」

林煐岷的手指粗大有力的塞進了他的後穴，整個放進去後手掌貼在了金東賢的臀上，熱燙的感覺烙在他的細嫩肌膚，兩人肌膚相親之處都像是要燒起來一般的滾燙，林煐岷的手指在甬道中滑動，每一次進出都捲起了更多的淫液，早已分不清是他塗上的潤滑液還是金東賢分泌的。

一股熱流從金東賢的股間湧出，他感覺皮膚的燒燙感太不自然，總讓他更加搔癢，但他該死的自尊心不允許他叫出聲來，即使林煐岷的手指帶來了無止盡的快感。  
「可以叫出來的沒關係。」

「應該是忍不住的，總是燒燙著對吧。」  
「熱感型的潤滑液，越是摩擦，只會更加燥熱。」

林煐岷用低沈的嗓音說著令人羞恥的話語，替兩人之間燃燒的慾火澆油，這男人真的太悶騷了，看著一臉乖乖牌的模樣，調起情來倒是不害臊。

「坐上來。」

金東賢將褪到一半的褲子脫掉，早已泛濫的下身等不及要被他的腫脹給貫穿，他不需要溫柔，他要扎扎實實的感受到被他塞滿的感覺。

車裡的空間狹小，雖然難以活動但卻可以更加貼近彼此，金東賢將膝蓋架在林煐岷的大腿兩側，手搭在他的肩膀上，被瀏海遮擋的眼神情慾滿滿。

他聽話的掰開了自己的臀肉，將他的巨大容納進了已等不及的蜜穴之中，還好有充分的擴張呢，林煐岷瞧著正咬著下唇忍耐的孩子，他想著今晚肯定要從他的嘴裡聽見他美妙的呻吟。

「自己動看看。」

金東賢覺得林煐岷的聲音有魔力，用溫柔的語氣說出強勢的話，讓他無法抗拒。他開始移動自己的臀部，上下吞吐著他的巨大，提起礙事的上衣卻讓重心不穩，他索性直接脫掉，露出了潔白如明月的肌膚，纖細無贅肉的身材。

車窗因吐出的呼吸與車內燥熱的空氣染上一層霧氣，金東賢為了穩住身子而將手扶在窗戶上，卻因晃動而在上頭畫出了情慾的形狀。

「因為剛剛的潤滑液，連我也能感受到炙熱了呢。」

說什麼呢？明明自己也燙的像火燒過一樣，都要分不清是哪裡來的灼熱感了。

/  
他如火花般豔紅的髮，像秋日的落日般豔眼，融化了他如海洋般深沉且冰冷的心，如同他望向他的眼，悠長且深遠，從他如動物般渾圓深邃的眼裡，他看見了自己炙熱的眼神。  
原來自己是這樣看著他的嗎？  
這模樣，真不壞。  
如果可以就這樣都不眨眼就好了，他願意撲向火焰，就像那飛蛾撲火般，被他燃燒殆盡。

林煐岷在他的身上落下一點一點的緋紅，在白皙的肌膚上透出淫魅的氣息，他扶著他動累了而變慢的臀，將他抬起又放下，動作之間他的大手又將臀肉更往兩邊分開，使得林煐岷可以更深入。

「快叫出聲音來，我想聽。」

林煐岷的手加快了讓金東賢活動的速度，每一次碰撞都快把金東賢給撞散架了，但他越是想聽，他就越不想稱他的意。縮緊了後穴，金東賢像個小惡魔般的看著臉色一變的林煐岷，他的動作明顯的放慢了喘息也變得沈重。

「哥哥，還行嗎？」  
金東賢調皮地說，自己動了起來，還好用力地夾緊時替他分了不少心，讓他不那麼快繳械投降，但林煐岷就不是了，緊緻的穴壁不停的壓縮著他，身上人兒的主動令他欲罷不能，戲弄著他的模樣也可愛，他甘願為了降下甘霖，滅掉這場燒得太旺盛的火。

高潮過後，林煐岷伏在金東賢的胸口喘氣，但他不知道這場火並沒有這麼容易熄滅。  
野火燒不盡，春風吹又生，小小的火苗也能引發一場大火，而金東賢就是林煐岷餘燼中延燒起的火苗，正準備反撲回他的身上。

還在高潮餘韻中未解的林煐岷，手腕上突然多了冰涼且疼痛的觸感，只見金東賢笑容邪惡的看著他，將他的手用手銬銬在了座椅頭枕桿上。

「剛剛哥哥拿潤滑液的時候看到了這個，就趁你不注意的時候拿出來了。」

金東賢將手探入了林煐岷兩腿之間，但目的地是他的後穴，金東賢的手指仿效著林煐岷方才對自己做的那樣，他的手可不像他外表看起來的羸弱，厚實的手感試探著林煐岷。

「哥哥，你教我的是這樣嗎？」  
一陣冰涼的觸感覆上林煐岷的後穴，粗大的手指深入了甬道之中，在進出的動作之間可以感受到突出的指節，帶給林煐岷特別的刺激，「這可是哥哥喜歡的，會讓你全身發燙的。」

「是第一次被男人進入嗎？」  
曾幾何時林煐岷也落得被人壓在身下的時候呢？奈何他一隻手被限制住行動，另一隻手即便阻擋也無用，力氣也使不上來。

真不能把金東賢當孩子看呢，即使小自己三歲，卻也是成熟危險的成年人了。

「嗯⋯哈阿⋯」倒是林煐岷忍不住的吟出聲來，不論是前面或後面都被金東賢給掌握得透徹。  
「哥哥的聲音可真好聽呢。」金東賢戲謔地笑了笑，輕柔地吻去他因初次被開發而流下的生理淚水，「但是接下來才有你受的。」

金東賢將一條粗大的黑色物體往林煐岷的後穴塞去，窒息感立刻席捲而來，是可以雙向使用的假陽具，這也是金東賢從他那神秘的抽屜中找到的，「沒想到哥哥的口味蠻重的嘛，用過嗎？」  
林煐岷搖頭，這倒不假，他自己當然是沒用過，他都是用來狠狠地操進炮友的小穴裡，整根沒入時幾乎要頂到肺。

今天大概會是他第一次正確的發揮它的功用。

金東賢的後穴已不需要再擴張，便可以吞入黑色巨龍的另一端，他的體內殘留林煐岷的濃液，進出間發出咕溜咕溜的聲音，兩人各吸住了一邊，像是在拔河一般，看誰吞入的更多。

直到整個消失在兩人交疊的下身，金東賢緊緊的擁著林煐岷汗濕的身體，盡情地吻著他忍不住呻吟的唇，這副淪陷在激情之中的模樣他很滿意。臀部前後擺動的時候，分不清究竟是誰的動作，像是被操又像是在操他，林煐岷的理智已蕩然無存，這感覺竟出乎意料地令人瘋狂。

在翻雲覆雨之間，金東賢放下了椅背讓林煐岷整個躺平，也讓自己更好活動了。他俯視著林煐岷因情慾高漲而迷濛的神情，熱流應該在他的體內燙著了吧，林煐岷大口的喘息著，但他不知道在大火延燒之中，太急促著呼吸是會缺氧的，風從車窗開的縫灌了進來，替這場火助燃。

汗濕了又被燒燙的肌膚蒸發地乾了，在昏暗的車內打得火熱，霧氣氤氲了視線，金東賢雖然強勢，但也有些累了，加上駕駛座的空間真的不夠他的長腿擺放，折疊的部位都有些痠疼了。

只好將兩人股間的巨物抽出體內，陡然離開身體的充實感，那個瞬間便是最銷魂的時候，他將腿往駕駛座下方伸，雙手撐在林煐岷膝蓋後方的凹陷處，將他的大腿往他胸膛的方向折去，下身往林煐岷的後穴攻去。

/  
金東賢的下身塞入後穴的過程，因為太過緊張林煐岷幾乎是連眨眼都忘記，他看著他瞪大的眼，眼角有淚在打轉，金東賢用唇接住了他的淚，「哥哥，別哭。」

不同於假陽具的觸感，金東賢的分身是真真實實的肉感且滾燙著，腫脹刺激著他的神經，讓他忍不住地溢出了呻吟。

現在的金東賢可不是小貓咪，而是侵略性強的老虎，握住林煐岷一抖一抖的陰莖，可不能讓他這麼快就被操射了，壓著他前端的口，另外四指倒隨著他抽插的動作滑動著，金東賢狠狠的吻了他，狠狠地進出他的下身，動作一點也不溫柔。

說是要從他這體驗一下大人的性愛，倒是學得很快，還會學以致用了呢。金東賢笑看著身下的男人，他真的太可口了，不論是年上的成熟感，或是被壓制時底線被侵略時的崩壞神情，都讓金東賢更想捉弄他。

「哥哥被我壓在身下幹的樣子特別好看特別銷魂，但是也想被哥哥給填滿呢。」

「不過哥哥你太溫柔了，我想要你像這樣操我。」金東賢說著，便用力地挺進，每一下都撞得林煐岷腦門發疼，撞得他穴口發麻，也讓他的呻吟片片斷斷的不能完整。

「不如，我自己來吧。」

他轉過身子，以背對著林煐岷的姿勢坐了下去，讓林煐岷的下身填滿自己一張一合的蜜穴，手扶在方向盤上，恣意地將自己的重量下壓。

背對著他，金東賢反而能放開聲的呻吟，甜美的嗓音倒是將羞人的聲音譜成了動人的歌曲，高低起伏婉轉悅耳，搭配水聲嘖嘖，好不放縱。

這個姿勢他可以自由的控制速度和角度，找到讓自己最舒服的方式，但在突然之間他的雙眼被矇住了，是一條蕾絲的黑布，可以從蕾絲的縫隙中看見透進來的光。

「你的聲音也很棒啊，跟我想像中的一樣呢。」  
剛才還在林煐岷的手腕上的手銬現在到了金東賢的手上，他的雙手被反銬在背後，林煐岷在耳邊的話語燒燙著他。

  
怎麼解開手銬的？金東賢訝異。  
「我還有另一隻手可以拿鑰匙啊。」林煐岷解開他的疑惑。

林煐岷用手指撐開了金東賢的嘴，沾上了他舌尖的蜜津，終於又將主導權攢回自己手中，覆在金東賢耳上濕潤唇說出羞恥的話。

「我們東賢真是個壞孩子呢。」  
手抓著手銬中間連接的鐵鍊，林煐岷奮力一頂，金東賢的髮在空中飛舞，好似海浪般一波一波的打在他們的身上，「該好好的懲罰一下了。」

啪的一聲，林煐岷的大掌落在金東賢的屁股上，發出了響亮的聲音，伴隨著疼痛的叫聲，林煐岷又多打了幾下，屁股上的手掌印在他白皙的肌膚上鮮紅可見，像是慾望在喧嘩，用了最深刻的方式呈現。

金東賢疼的流淚，他的腰被林煐岷壓低，身體有些向後折，但他沒有可以支撐的手，只能用下巴抵在方向盤的上方。

「被打很有快感是吧，你的小穴不停的在收縮呢。」  
又落下了幾個巴掌，如同肉體的碰撞聲齊在狹小的空間裡迴響，將他屁股兩邊的肉打成了同樣的顏色。

性器交疊之處如同火燒般熱辣，即使兩人的淫液澆在上頭也不見火勢轉小，反而更加的猛烈，金東賢早已沒了矜持，一陣一陣的呻吟聲傾瀉而出，柔媚的嗓音唱出了三段高音，隨著撞擊的動作一階一階步向高亢。

在速度持續增快的動作之下，兩人被快感給吞噬，縱身於這場延燒得快速的火場。他熱情如火，他柔情似水，水與火的碰撞，成了一團雲煙，煙霧纏繞在兩人身上，  
遲遲沒有退去。

像沉入了很深的海底，四周昏暗，但唯獨他在發光，林煐岷吻著他，多了分溫柔。

林煐岷將金東賢抱出車外，身上蓋著條毯子躺在引擎蓋上，金東賢看著天空數星星，林煐岷則看著他目不轉睛。  
此人眼裡便有星星，何必看天上呢？


End file.
